


Paperwork

by Figgyfan14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blind Izuna, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: Izuna distracts Hashirama from his paperwork.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkayaUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkayaUchiha/gifts).



> Hello! I promise I am gonna work on my WIPs soon, but I am currently trapped in founders hell (send help) so here’s some smut! Ama, I love you, Happy Late Birthday!!!!

There was just something too enticing about the man. They always got themselves into these situations in the most inconvenient of places, but he could really never deny him.

Izuna’s head spun as Hashirama nipped along his jaw, hands pinned above his head on the desk he’d been pressed back onto. Paperwork was strewn around him, and there would probably be ink on his back from where his shirt was rucked up, but that was the furthest thing from his mind.

Those large, warm hands were always comforting against his skin. Izuna might have fire chakra, but he always ran cold, and Hashirama was a comparative  _ inferno. _ There was nothing cold at all in their Hokage. His voice, laughter, touch, all of it warmed the Uchiha to his core.

Izuna could feel Hashirama smiling against his skin, and a moment later he felt a familiar hardness press against his leg. “You always want to distract me when I have paperwork, Izu… is this some part of that  _ feud  _ with my Otouto?” Hashirama teased, whispering the words right into his ear.

He would hardly call it that, but… Izuna blushed as one hand gathered both his wrists to keep them pinned, and the other ghosted down his arm, leaving goosebumps even through his shirt. Strong fingers gripped his chin, and Hashirama’s breath warmed his lips. Izuna scrambled to put together a response. “Convenient timing is all,” he blurted, getting a chuckle and a peck on the lips in response.

“It never hurts to indulge at a  _ convenient time,” _ Hashirama murmured, and Izuna groaned as his lover ground their erections together through their clothes.

He should probably be worried about Tobirama walking in, or Madara, or even one of the secretaries and archivists. None of that mattered, though, not when Hashirama’s lips were suddenly on his, his hands sliding under Izuna’s shirt, his weight pinning him to the desk so perfectly. There was nothing to focus on but the feeling of his lover against him, the warmth of his skin and softness of his hair under Izuna’s exploring hands.

Izuna gasped to feel Hashirama’s hand slide down his pants, calloused fingers wrapping around his cock to stroke him firmly. His hands were suddenly pinned against the desk again, and Izuna could do nothing but arch and moan for Hashirama’s touch. A hot mouth trailed down his neck. “You’re so pretty when you’re blushing and gasping for me, Izu~” the Senju crooned against his skin.

The retort on the tip of his tongue turned into a gasp as teeth nipped over Izuna’s pulse point. Hashirama wasn’t shy about leaving marks. Izuna may be unable to see them, but he always felt the bruises, and it left him with a warm feeling of fondness that was entirely too soft for what they did.

He came in his own pants, Hashirama stroking him through the orgasm until he was whining from overstimulation, but that wouldn’t be the end of this. When the Senju pulled back and took his warmth with him, Izuna stayed pliant and agreeable on the desk, his shirt rucked up, pants half-undone, and cheeks flaming while he panted for breath.

Hashirama didn’t keep him waiting for long. The pop of a cap sounded, as well as a rustling of clothing, and then Izuna’s pants were being pulled down his thighs. He kicked them off one leg, uncaring of the mess they were surely making on Hashirama’s desk… and probably his paperwork, too. No, what mattered was the way his lover settled between his thighs again, the way his hands slid over Izuna’s newly-bared skin and how he chuckled in delight when he slid one slick finger inside Izuna to find that he’d already prepped himself before coming to Hashirama’s office.

“Were you eager, Izu?” he teased, though already his hands shifted to the backs of Izuna’s knees, lifting and spreading his legs to bracket Hashirama’s hips.

“As ever,” Izuna shot back, and he reached for his lover only to find his hands caught by mokuton, a dark chuckle all the warning he had before Hashirama’s jutsu wrapped around his wrists and pulled his arms fully over his head, leaving Izuna at his mercy.

A thrill went up his spine, as always, face heating and arms flexing against the hold.

Hashirama hummed, and Izuna could feel those eyes on him, the man taking him in like he was as thoroughly as any work of art. “I’ll do my best to reward that,” the reply came, but already he could feel the press of Hashirama’s cock against his rim, the way his muscles fluttered and clenched as they adjusted to the length and girth of him.

Even with preparation, even though they did this nearly every day and had since the founding of Konoha, Izuna still lost track of anything but his own panting breath and the overwhelming fullness. No one ever filled him up like Hashirama, and that was exactly why he was so eager to be here.

“Fuck,” he cursed quietly, and his arms flexing against the mokuton restraints uselessly. “Fuck, fuck me, I need-”

Lips sealed over his, and Izuna groaned into the kiss as Hashirama thrust the last few inches in, starting up a pace that was punishing in its intensity. Each thrust found the Uchiha’s prostate with expert precision, pulling gasps and moans from his lips. 

Hashirama didn’t lay a hand on his cock, but he didn’t have to. Izuna rocked into each thrust, trying to take more of his cock, muscles quivering while sparks of pleasure shot through his nerves. It was perfect, everything he craved, and when his back arched, cum splattering over his stomach and a sharp cry on his lips, Izuna could do nothing but go bonelessly limp.

Fucking him through his orgasm, Hashirama finally stilled as his lover did, a long groan pulled from his throat when he released inside Izuna. The heat of it made the Uchiha flush, and their breath mingled when Hashirama bent again to press their foreheads together.

The mokuton retreated from his wrists, and the next thing Izuna knew, there were strong arms around his back and he was being lifted, held tight against his lover’s chest. Hashirama sat back in his desk chair, as he had been when Izuna entered the office, but this time he held the Uchiha in his lap.

“Was that enough of a distraction?” Hashirama murmured against his throat, pressing soft kisses against his sensitive skin.

“For now,” Izuna sighed, smirking as the lips against his neck curved into a grin and the sharpness of teeth nipped at his collarbone.

“Up for another round, hm?” Hashirama’s hands teased under the back of his shirt, and the stickiness there was  _ definitely  _ fresh ink.

Izuna just grinned, his own hands tangling in the Senju’s long hair to bring his head up for a kiss. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was very interesting to write Izuna as blind, so please let me know if there was anything that read weirdly or that wasn’t clear!


End file.
